


Incubus Playground

by Shawn129



Series: Incubus Naruto [1]
Category: IS: Infinite Stratos, Naruto, 魔装学園H×H | Masou Gakuen HxH (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn129/pseuds/Shawn129
Summary: Son of Lilith and Izanagi is given a universe where he as the sole surviving man must repopulate Earth with beautiful women. Something he would happily do, although other forces at play want him for their own purposes as well. Naruto x Mass Harem.
Series: Incubus Naruto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700158
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Eons ago a war was raged against God and his loyal angels, by the first son of Lilith and Izanagi, many angels died before the battles became so widespread that worshipers began to get caught in the crossfire, so God and Amateratsu sued for peace.

A treaty was created where the Gods would leave the human plane and never interact with mortals again unless they were summoned

Naruto an Incubus/God had committed atrocities after atrocity for his people and was upset that he couldn't finish his vengeance for the death of his mother and imprisonment of his father.

He didn't know what to do with himself after the war was settled and began to waste away until Amateratsu approached her beloved brother with a solution

God of Storms Temple

Voluptuous women were sprawled around the large temple covered in their lord's sperm, while said Lord was sitting on the floor by the wall watching them sleep with an apathetic look on his face,

Lord Naruto's glowing red eyes that he called the RinneSharingan flickered to a photo of a beautiful red-haired woman and blonde man,

Naruto sighed since the war ended sex and the occasional spar are the only things that have been enjoyable, "Naruto." Amaterasu sighed seeing her brother's servants

"They all enjoyed themselves." Naruto said standing up and turning to his sister, "What can I do for you, sister? Come for another session to relieve your stress?"

"I have a favor to ask of you." Amaterasu said

Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Ok?" Naruto asked unsurely before a ring was tossed to him, "What's this for?

"There's a world I want you to investigate. The men there have all been wiped out." Amaterasu said causing Naruto to smile as he leaned forward

"Really now?"

"There are only 5 left. They'll be used as breeding tools, I hope to save them from that fate, so I've had Shinigami collect their souls."

"What's the favor?" Naruto asked 

"You've been sitting in your temple, fucking your way through every woman here, leave and live a life. This world has an unlimited amount of women you can get into who are all willing, and you will be able to fight to your heart's content. Magic exists in the women if trained enough and utilized correctly could even kill a God. So the favor is that I want you to go there and stop being a shut-in."

Naruto frowned before with a sigh he walked to his sister, "I love you." he said smiling which she returned before she kissed him and he slipped the ring onto his finger and vanished 

Earth/Lemuria

Jessica Na, a gorgeous orange-haired woman standing at 6 ft, possing J-cup breasts, and wide childbearing hips, wore a black pants suit, 

Her sister Aria Orimura, an equally gorgeous raven-haired woman of equal height, possessing G-cup breast and equally wide hips, wore a pencil skirt beneath her lab coat

The sisters were frowning, as they observed the retreating form of their former friend Nayuta Hida secretly, 10 years ago the three had found a baby all alone and as a group agreed to take him in as there own, even though Aria had a son and daughter along with Hida, having 2 kids of her own, his name was Naruto and Aria and Jessica loved him with all their hearts, and Hida did once before she saw him as an experiment when he proved to be anything but normal,

5 years ago, the world was descended into chaos when a fleet of mysterious invaders also known as AU entered Earth via a giant portal named Entrance, igniting the Another Universe Conflict. Within the first two-weeks, humanity was on the brink of extinction when hundreds of cities were devastated and five million people perished, making them vulnerable against the invading AU Army. When the invaders left, they released what was called the MK virus, aka The Man Killer Virus, all of the men in the world died horrible deaths from the disease, all except for Naruto. Aria's son Ichika, and Hida's son Kizuna had died in their arms, and they were scared Naruto would follow but when he didn't they promised to keep him safe, and hide him away,

Everything was going back to normal but then The Second Another Universe Conflict occurred 6 months go and casualties rose to an unprecedented scale, to the point, not even human's conventional weapons were effective against AU's advanced technologies. Consequently, Earth had fallen and most of its location was conquered by the AU.

Fortunately, those who barely survived the catastrophic events were relocated at the Megafloats, a fleet of Floating Arks that were served to preserve mankind. Still, some were unable to board onto the Megafloat and left behind and even if they tried to make contact with the Megafloats, communications were cut off during the prolonged chaos. Nonetheless, this further prompted the Megafloat's residents' dedication to retake everything they have lost from the inland despite their peaceful life in the Megafloat.

A young scientist had begun to create a way to fight the AU, and Hida helped, she created a device that she refused to tell anyone about and inserted it within Naruto and had him under constant watch 

No one knew of Naruto but the three of them and their children so what she was doing was kept secret, they had thought she wanted to make sure Naruto couldn't be taken away from them but she wanted him as a weapon, a tool to test her experiments, 

"Are you ready?" Aria asked 

"Hm, I got us passage to the Tokyo Megafloat, Reiri and Chifuyuu are waiting. We must hurry." Jessica said getting a nod before the two snuck into the room when Hida left 

Quickly Jessica took out the needle that was pumping Naruto with a special sedative to keep him asleep, and she began to pick him up as Aria was on the computer and erasing all the data that Hida had acquired from her examinations of Naruto's body before the three escaped,

7 Years Later, Tokyo Megafloat

At its core, War is a struggle for control over resources, food, water, salt, metal, oil. In the middle of the 21st Century war once again consumed every corner of the planet. Though this time the survival of the human race itself was at stake.

In the past 7 years, new developments had changed the world, Hida after discovering Naruto was missing had leaked the knowledge of there being a surviving male that sent the women of the world into a frenzy, riots had started to try and find Naruto, every government in the world formed a league of nations known as United Women, who dispatched troops to suppress the revolt of the women,

It was decided that if a man did still exist they would focus on that after they had a way to fight their invaders. Within 4 years a new method of fighting was introduced due to the combined work of Tabane Shinonono, and Hida,

Hybrid Heart Stratos, cores that were implanted in the body and allowed women to use their life force to call forth magical exoskeletons, after a successful field test, the UW then had a school built for all women looking to use an HHS, it was called Ataraxia.

With the ability to protect themselves secured, the UW turned its sights on finding the last male, 

Tokyo Megafloat

Jessica and Aria after escaping with the kids had returned to Jessica's estate and soon Hida had come demanding if they knew where Naruto was, of course, they lied to her, and upset Hida left, 

Naruto grew under the love of 4 women until Chifuyuu, and Reiri got jobs at Ataraxia leaving hin with Aria, and Jessica, he never left the estate, he had everything he needed, a large library to learn about the world, 2 gorgeous women for him to satisfy his urges with and a large place to train his powers, the core within his body was active but didn't do anything so he left it alone, 

Currently, the 17-year-old deity was in his room, where moaning the sound of skin slapping was heard 

Aria on her knees while laid face first on the bed, her eyes rolled up into her head as she drolled onto the pillow Naruto as he braced himself on his fists with his forehead against her head while he entered her repeatedly from behind 

Naruto could certainly say he loved it here, being regressed to a baby sucked but it made up for it as he grew up and when he turned six his loving aunt touched him and was overcome with lust, she had enough control to keep it strictly oral till he got older but soon as he turned 12, Naruto's Incubus abilities had returned full force and with the return on his power came the consequences of him not having had actual sex in 12 years which led to him, Aria, and Jessica having sex, and after the first time it was whenever and where ever, clothes in the house were a thing of the past after Reiri and Chifuyu left to work at Ataraxia

Finishing up with Aria and leaving her to rest and regain her strength, Naruto walked into the kitchen to the fridge and grabbed some water, he ignored the news report about Hida still being missing, when Jessica entered the house after returning home from work

"I'm home!" Jessica announced taking off her shoes followed by all her clothes as Naruto walked into the hall

"Hey, I've missed you." Naruto smiled which she returned walking forward to meet him

"I'm sure Aria tried to keep you company." Jessica said wrapping her arms around his neck, as he walked face-first into her breast and began to grope her ass,

Naruto sucked on Jessica's breasts and looked up to her before they kissed deeply, and he pulled Jessica toward the couch a special news bulletin began

"Greetings women of Earth, my name is Tia, I am a spokesperson for the UW. I come before you all today to send a message to the last surviving man." 

Naruto and Jessica stopped kissing and paid attention 

"The UW has been searching for him quietly since we learned of his existence but have had no luck. So if you are listening, where ever you are, please reveal yourself. We do not wish to hurt you in any way, we simply wish to talk, as the last male you have a responsibility to the human race as do we all, that we cannot perform without you. Please reach out to us, by calling this number." 

Jessica frowned and looked to Aria who was also frowning as she leaned in the doorway, before they turned to Naruto, "What will you do?" Jessica asked 

"If I remain in hiding and they find out that you both have been with me this entire time, it could prove stressful. I'll meet with them, see if we can come to an arrangement." Naruto said as the woman looked at him worriedly, "Relax, I'm almost a full power and even where I'm at now is way too much for humans to handle. I'll be fine."

The two nodded having witnessed Naruto's powers Aria suddenly squealed when a clone appeared behind her and gripped her tit and began to play with clit

"In the meantime, " Naruto began before he and Jessica moaned when he sheathed his meat within her as another clone appeared and grabbed the phone

America Megafloat

The leaders of the UW were in a meeting with the photo of a 4-year-old Naruto on the hologram, when Tia walked in, "Great job, Tia."

"Are we sure that he will announce himself? For all, he knows we want to use him as a breeding tool."

"Technically we do, we just are going to give him the freedom to do what he wants within reason when he isn't busy providing his seed." another woman said

"As the final male, he has a responsibility to the world. According to the files of Hida Nayuta, as a child of unknown origins, he possessed strength and speed that would put even athletes to shame and that was up till he was 5." a woman said as footage of a child Naruto running around a track, and lifting up weights were seen, before it shifted to the core that was inserted within his body, "He possesses the Eros HHS it has an ability to replenish lost powers of other Heart Hybrid's, enhance their combat power, and unlock new ones. Our survival completely is up to him." 

The women all frowned softly before the phone rung causing their eyes to widen as only one person should be calling that phone, before Tia pressed a button Jessica appeared, causing them to frown, "Senator NA, to what do we owe the pleasure of you calling on a line meant for the last living male."

"I'm calling in regards to him. I don't know if Nayuta told you, but Aria and I found Naruto along with her all those years ago." 

The women frowned

"After the First World Collision, she began to see him as a tool instead of the loving boy we took in. Aria and I took him away for his protection, that is all we care about."

"We want him safe just as much as you do, Senator. The core Nayuta gave him has the power to help all HHS users. Attacks have been escalating and we need him now more than ever." 

Jessica frowned and nodded, "My home, tomorrow he has agreed to talk." she said before she hung up

"Prepare transit to the Tokyo Megafloat." 

"What's the plan?" 

"Naruto needs to be at Ataraxia, but he also needs to be protected and cared for so that he can begin repopulating. Comprise a list of Doctors, Bodyguards, and a Dedicated Secretary."

"Dedicated Secretary?" 

"A new position, whoever is chosen for it will be tasked with fulfilling Naruto's everyday needs. Also, get in touch with Ataraxia and informed them that staff and students will be required to mate with him."

The women watched their leader leave to get an escort prepared for her trip 

Meanwhile 

Naruto was sitting on the roof of the estate looking up at the clouds, "Naruto." Aria said at the window looking up at him, "Are you okay?' 

Naruto pushed himself off the edge and as he fell by the window grabbed the windowsill and pulled himself up in front of Aria, "There's a chance I'll be leaving tomorrow, and while it was always planned I find myself wanting to just with you and Jessica."

"That would be selfish."

"I'm a selfish guy." Naruto smiled slightly before he and Aria hugged

"You may be leaving but that doesn't mean we have to stay." Aria said causing Naruto to look up at her, "Ataraxia isn't just a school that teaches its students to fight AU, it's like a city of its own. Jessica and I plan on opening a coffee shop there to be close to you, Chifuyu, and Reiri."

"I love you." Naruto smiled causing Aria to smile and shrug

"Of course you do." Aria giggled before she turned to leave but Naruto grabbed her arm and spun her into him while slamming his lips into her own, 

Aria moaned when Naruto entered her, and lifted her leg and hooked it behind his ass before she jumped and hooked her ankles together while Naruto held her up by her ass and began to lift and drop her on to his dick, 

Next Day 

A black sedan pulled up in front of the estate, the first to exit the sedan was Chloe Mansfield a slim young woman of average height with fair skin. She has big, light blue eyes, long, blonde hair reaching her waist in the style of a home-cut, and large breasts with a blue emblem shaped like a heart with wings tattooed on her left breast. She wore a bluish-purple yukata.

The next was Pope, a busty, black woman with a large build, long, black hair in the hairstyle of a wavy ponytail, green eyes, and thick lips, she wore a pants suit, 

Finally to exit the car was a Kihara, one of the leaders of UW, an elderly woman with short lavender-colored hair. She wore a sky blue blouse with white trimmings and a black stripe around the collar, sky blue pants with white trimmings, and black heels, 

"I wonder what he looks like." Chloe said looking to her aide

"Hopefully he isn't some fat loser." Pope replied 

"Even if he was, it wouldn't change anything, though for him to be handsome is a benefit." Kihara said as they came to the door and Pope rung the doorbell

After a moment the three women blushed when Naruto answered the door, the three women took in his appearance from the violet eyes, to the spiky sunkissed blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, and 3 whiskers like marks on both his cheeks, he wore a simple tracksuit with three stripes on the sleeves, mesh under-armor, a pair of black pants, and sandals.

"Hello." Naruto greeted 

"H-hi." Chloe and Pope greeted before Kihara cleared her throat 

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki, my name is Kihara, I am one of the leaders of UW, this here is bureau director of the UW Department of Peacekeeping Operations, Chloe Mansfield and her aide Pope." Kihara said 

"Pleasure to meet you." Naruto replied before he invited them in

The three entered to see Aria and Jessica both dressed in yukata's waiting for them, "Senator Na, Doctor Aria." Kihara bowed

"Kihara I haven't been a senator in years." Jessica smiled 

"Apologies." Kihara said 

"Can we get down to business." Aria said getting a nod from Kihara before the UW women sat across from Naruto, Jessica, and Aria

"So what do you want from me?"

"Doctor Nayuta provided us with the information on your existence before her disappearance. We found records on the core you were given its capabilities and physical and mental exams she ran on you while you were a child." 

"We wish for you to attend Ataraxia. With the astounding results, your physical tests yielded it only makes sense that you've grown stronger and faster in the years that have come. We also wish for you to mate to your heart's content, provide us a semen and blood sample so we can have a more in-depth look at your biometrics to see why is it that you alone survived the MK virus." Chloe said as Naruto

"We also have a list of women we want to be with you at all times, that already attend Ataraxia. Please select a bodyguard, an aide, and a doctor, if you would please choose only one from each list." 

Naruto took the tablet, 

"Has artificial insemination been tested?" Aria asked 

"It has." Kihara nodded frowning, "If the delivered infant was female, it lived on completely healthy, if it was male it died within 3 days."

Everyone frowned as Naruto handed the tablet back, "So the semen sample is to see if artificial insemination works for me."

"Correct." Chloe nodded 

"Fine, so when will I be going to Ataraxia?" 

"You'll begin next week. Principle Reiri will explain what was discovered on your core, we will get the bodyguard, nurse, and aide you have chosen to meet you there." Kihara said

"Okay." Naruto replied before he stood up

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked

"To provide a semen sample." Naruto said 

Pope with a small blush handed him a small cup for him to put his seed into, "Thanks, want to help?" he asked smiling causing Pope to lick her lips

"Sure we will." Chloe said springing up before with a chuckle Naruto walked off with the two Americans following

Aria and Jessica watched the three leave the room before they looked to Kihara, "Any word on Nayuta?" Jessica asked

"None, we believe she left of her own accord. After you both cut ties with her, there was no one to temper her quirks, so she isolated herself and delved deep into work, it's in the air that maybe she deserted and joined the invaders." Kihara said causing the two to frown

Upstairs

Naruto moaned as he sat on the edge of the bed reclining back into the breasts of Chloe as she sucked on his neck, while Pope was on her knees sucked his dick enthusiastically, with his fingers running through her hair as her juices gushed through her panties, 

Naruto turned his head to Chloe and kissed her, causing a glow to seep into her as she moaned while her juices soaked the bed, she and Pope having no idea that Naruto was literally feeding off their life force and binding them to his very being 

The kiss ended as they pulled away dragging their touches against each other as Pope stood and dropped her panties before Naruto ran his hands up her legs and pulled her onto his lap rubbing his cock against her clit coating himself in her juices

Pope slammed her lips into Naruto's as she gripped his member and rose up and descended onto it, and immediately she clenched around him trembling as she came before Chloe grabbed Naruto and forced him to lie down before sitting on his face and she also moaned as he licked her inner thigh with an impossibly long tongue and shoved it up into her, as Pope placed her hands on Naruto's abs and began to rise and fall

Downstairs

Aria and Jessica were sharing a drink with Kihara, "So is he talented in bed?" she asked watching the two shuddered as their eyes rolled while they blushed, "That good huh."

The two blushed before they looked up when a loud moan was heard from upstairs, "Naruto is gifted and compassionate. Sometimes he doesn't care to receive but to give." Jessica smiled as she could remember every encounter where Naruto would just eat her pussy and not bother with fucking at all,

"So I take it that you both with be migrating to Ataraxia?" Kihara asked

"Of course." Aria nodded

Upstairs 

Naruto had Chloe in a full Nelson on her knees as he fucked her roughly, while a clone had Pope against the wall with her leg on his shoulder, 

"W-what.....are.....you?" Chloe panted as she moaned wantonly 

"Your new God." Naruto smirked as he nibbled on her ear, 

The cup for his semen sample sat fully on the nightstand as Naruto continued to satisfy himself along with Pope, and Chloe

Next Week

After Chloe, Pope, and Kihara left Naruto, Aria, and Jessica all began to get ready for their move to Ataraxia. Chifuyu and Reiri had called having heard of the imminent arrival and were happy since its been years since they've seen each other, but Naruto knew that they weren't going to show their affection for him in public, 

Naruto had been on his way to see Chifuyu and Reiri when an alarm had begun to ring, "An air raid?" he asked before he smirked, "A fight." 

Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed and jumped from tree to tree and landed at the edge of the mega float hiding in the treeline as a beautiful young woman with long eyelashes, white skin, red eyes, glossy pink lips and large D-cup breasts with long silver hair, stood in a pilot suit before she activated her Stratos,

Naruto watched as she grabbed a gun from a weapons cache before she blasted off and began to shot down the magitech weapons 

Hearing a tree being destroyed he looked over into the distance and saw a large magitech weapon being cut to pieces by a beautiful young woman with long eyelashes and blue eyes. She had long black hair which was decorated with red ribbons, that kept her hairstyle into twin-tails. She had a slender figure and well not large like her other girls in his life, she did have a well-shaped breast. 

Her HHS looked held a device that gives the image of a sharp bladed tool. An armament that looks similar to a Japanese katana is fixed at the waist while eight long and slender mechanical parts float on her back. In other words, she looks somewhat like a samurai from the Edo period,

Naruto continued to watch her as 30 Megatech weapons surrounded her but they were easily destroyed by a beautiful young woman with the typical features of Caucasian descent, having blonde hair, blue eyes, and white skin. She looked mature compared to the other two, she also had F-cup breasts and a large butt, yet having a tight waist that showed she's trained, all of which she seemed proud of. 

Her Heart Hybrid looked like a protector with beautiful material. The sleek surface reflects the surrounding light and gold lines of light are running inside it. It has a small surface area which makes one feel uneasy about whether it could really accomplish its role as a protector. There are also weapons integrated on the back and around the waist

Naruto hearing a gasp looked up to see the silver-haired girl HHS blinking, "She's out of gas." he thought as a battleship uncloaked itself and more Megatech weapons appeared

Naruto smirked and shot off in a blur 

The struggling silver head girl raised her guard as her teammates try to get to her in time before in a yellow flash the 50 remaining Megatech weapons were cut in half before exploding along with the battleship, 

The three looked on in shock and confusion before they saw a figure within the flames before it began clearer and their eyes widened in shock as Naruto smirked at them

"Yo." Naruto waved

Finished

Harem so far

Aria

Jessica 

Chloe Mansfield

Pope

Mira Suou - Designated Secretary

  
Akane Ryuzoji will be his nurse

  
Saeko Busujima will be his bodyguard 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yurushia Farandole, Himekawa Hayuru, and Chidorigafchi Aine looked at Naruto in shock, but before they could say anything he vanished,

Naruto was in the trees watching as the girls looked around for him, "Should go see Chifuyu-nee and Reiri-nee." he said vanishing in a swirl of leaves

Office

Reiri sighed, it was the beginning of the school year students from all over had been trickling in for a mo the now and spent their time getting to know their home for tbe next 3 years, she had received an report from UW about her surrogate baby brother and she was excited along with Chifuyu. They could finally spend time with him and hopefully give him children. It sucked to have to share him but as long as they got him it was fine,

Currently, Reiri was looking over the student's files who Naruto had chosen apparently to act as his aide, bodyguard, and nurse, he made some good choices

"Yo." Naruto smiled behind Reiri chuckling as she jumped out of her seat with a yelp

"N-Naruto." Reiri said catching her breath as Naruto smiled at her before he stepped forward to hug her but was punched in the head for his troubles, "Don't ever sneak up on me again!"

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his scalp and frowned looking at the picture of Kizuna, his old friend, "It would've been cool to have a brother, but you and Ichika would've been obstacles and I don't like sharing." he thought before Reiri placed a hand on his chest got his attention

"Are you okay?" Reiri asked

"Yes, I introduced myself to 3 of your hybrid core users." Naruto said

"Hm, yes, Aine, Yurushia, and Hayuru. They are the only students to have the cores."

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Only a special kind of person can handle the process of a core, it is for that reason, Tabane created the 3rd generation Stratos that can be operated without a core being necessary." Reiri said as she herself had a core and Chifuyu would've had one as well but Aria and Nayuta had a falling out by the time they were created but Chifuyu was the most famous pilot of a 3rd generation, Stratos

Naruto watched as Reiri leaned back on her desk, "So the UW wants you to begin repopulating the world here."

"Yes, they said you found out something about Eros."

"I'll tell you along with everyone else, come along it's time for the opening assembly," Reiri said causing Naruto to nod before he followed Reiri to the assembly hall but he stayed backstage as she walked to the podium in front of the student body while the teachers stood behind her,

Naruto smiled as he saw Chifuyu with her no-nonsense demeanor before a video began to play on small holograms that appeared before everyone

"The purported Entrances, tears in reality that connected the human world to another dimension., suddenly appeared all over the planet. Every military on the planet suffered a horrible defeat, without even knowing who they were fighting. The Entrances vanished 2 weeks after they appeared and the danger seemed to have passed, but before they retreated a deadly disease was released by the invaders. A virus that only affects the male gender..." Reiri paused as she along with everyone else frowned remembering the male relatives and friends that they lost, "6 months after the First Collison, the invaders returned, with no choice humanity was forced to evacuate to oceanic megafloats. The world is still being invaded by our enemies and more powerful weapons have been created for us to combat the invaders. A few have survived the Core surgery for the HHS while majority uses the 3rd generation HHS that don't require a core to operate but black bracelets.

The HHS no matter what generation or series it belongs to all have the same problem. They run out of power and take to long to regain said power to continue fighting. Recently we learned of a way to restore the power of all HHS."

Murmuring broke out at this

"This power lays within humanities last hope." Reiri said before she looked to Naruto, "Please come forward."

Everyone watched the side of the stage before eyes widened when Naruto walked onto the stage and stood beside Reiri

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, the last man on Earth." Reiri introduced

"Yo." Naruto greeted raising a hand in a peace sign as blushes took hold of the students and faculty members faces

"Within Naruto's body resides the Eros HHS core. It has an ability to replenish lost powers of other Heart Hybrid Gear's, enhance their combat power, and unlock new ones, during Heart Hybrid. Heart Hybrid is an act that recovers the energy of HHS' by the joining hearts and bodies into one and sharing affection and pleasure."

Massive blushes occurred at this information, "Also on the orders of the UW, Naruto as the last living man is to repopulate the human races, starting at Ataraxia with all students and faculty. If you do not wish to assist in the replenishing of the human race, then I will understand and you will be sent home. Ataraxia is home to those who wish to do anything no matter how big or small to protect and push humanity forward. So I'll ask once and only once, is there anyone here that refuses participate?"

No one moved to speak,

"Good, there will be rules to follow concerning Naruto-kun. We'll go into detail later." Reiri said

Naruto glanced over to Chifuyu who meet his eyes before she winked at him causing him to smile as he looked back to the girls

"Naruto, " Reiri called getting his attention, "Come with me."

Reiri walked away as Naruto waved at the girls and followed, catching eyes with a few teachers as he did,

"UW really wanted to make you comfortable. They've renovated the top floor just for you." Reiri said

"Will I have a roommate?" Naruto asked

"3 of them yes.." Reiri said before they turned a corner and ran into a purple haired girl, "Oh, Naruto this is your Designated Secretary, Mira Suou. Your nurse and bodyguard you'll meet tomorrow."

Mira bowed to Naruto, "Pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-sama."

"Just call me Naruto, I hate formalities." Naruto said

"Of course Naruto." Mira replied before she looked to Reiri, "Would it be okay if I were to take Naruto to the dorm, sensei."

"Go ahead." Reiri nodded before she placed a hand on his back, "Get yourself situated, and relax."

Naruto nodded watching as Reiri walked off before he looked to Mira, "Lead the way."

With a nod, Mira walked down the hall, with Naruto who began to ask her questions about herself before they got off the elevator and entered his dorm that was more of a penthouse really, (Norman Osborn House- Spiderman PS4)

"Wow." Naruto whistled looking around, the master bedroom, "They really outdid themselves."

"I along with your nurse, and bodyguard will be staying here with you, so if you have need of me I'm never far away." Mira said with a slight blush

Naruto nodded, before set down his duffel bag and suitcase before he saw Mira staring at him and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "I don't really know how I should go about initiating sex, I don't want to come off as too forceful." he laughed causing Mira blush to deepen as she gave a small smile

Naruto opened his eyes when Mira's hands landed on his chest and he looked down into her eyes before the two kissed, "My duty is to make sure all your needs are met. If you need to relieve yourself with my body then just do so."

Naruto nodded before he wrapped his arms around Mira and soon they were kissing deeply with Mira pushing herself up to Naruto's body as he hands dropped from her waist to her ass that he groped before he lifted her skirt and palmed her asscheek, causing a glow to originate from his groping hand beneath Mira's skin that spread throughout her body

Soon as his hand made contact with her bare skin, Mira gasped as her body suddenly got sensitive, before Mira pushed him onto the bed and licked his neck before she got onto her knees and unbuckled his belt then unzipped his pants

Naruto moaned as Mira took him into her mouth, and began to bob her head on his meat when she would take to much she would make a choking sound that served to turn him on even more as his hand found itself on her head and helped her along

Mira unzipped her shirt and released her G-cup breasts as she took it off along with her skirt leaving her in her panties

Naruto having taken off his shirt reached down and pulled Mira up onto his lap, before he entered her causing Mira to tense and moan. Placing his head in the crock of her neck Naruto with a grip on her ass began to lift and drop Mira onto his shaft as he sucked on her neck

Mira moaned loudly as Naruto began to meet her descending hips with thrusts of his own before he turned them over so he was atop of her with his first keeping him upright as he leaned over her and began to thrust into her watching as Mira's face contorted in pleasure before with a final thrust he came inside her

Mira's eyes rolled into the back of her head's her body trembled from her own orgasm before she looked up at Naruto and then two kissed once again

Later

Mira was asleep in Naruto's bed with a smile on her face, while the blonde was in the shower humming as he washed the soap off his body

'So far so good, I guess. The women here are extremely cute, I even saw some from those Manhwa hentai books Susanoo like to read. It would really be a paradise if the AU is strong enough to actually be a threat to me." Naruto thought before he blinked just as the lights cut off

With the fact that he could see clear as day even in the total darkness, Naruto saw his nurse Akane Ryuzoji completely naked sneak in, with some Whiskey

Smirking as he walked over to her he reached forward and grabbed her tit, "Oh, your very forward." Akane said as she cut the light back on

"Or you just suck at stealth." Naruto smiled as he tilted his head slightly watching as Akane smiled as opened her bottle with her teeth then proceeded to drink the liquor though some landed on her chest as she wrapped an arm around his neck before she kissed him and they shared the liquor

"It doesn't get any better than some good drink in the shower, does it?" Akane asked before she saw some of the liquor running down his chest, "I'm sorry let me get you all cleaned up."

Naruto stood and watched as Akane got onto her knees licking his body, "Your very fast."

"The worlds a shitty place, I like to live in the moment. And at the moment the last man on Earth is going to give me his seed." Akane said

Naruto shrugged, "Have at it." he smiled

Akane smirked as she gripped his dick, "Youll still have to earn the right to take my virginity though. Just because I'm okay with oral doesn't mean I'm going to bend over for you just cause you asked."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "It's your choice." he said moaning sharply when Akane room him into his mouth, "I love redheads." he thought watching as her head bobbed back and forth on him while she massaged his nuts

Smirking he bent down and grabbed her torso before he spun her body around so she was upside down while he stood up and began to lick her cunt the two moaned as they pleased each other in the standing 69 position

Morning

Akane and Mira were in their rooms decorating it and putting up their stuff, while Naruto slept before he groaned when he felt someone crawl onto him

Opening his eyes Naruto blinked when the silver-haired pilot was beneath his covered looking down at him, "How can you wake up later than me? Are you a slacker?"

"Aine Chidorigafuchi, right?" Naruto asked getting a nod, "Why are you here so early?"

"I've come to seduce you tonight."

"It's morning."

"They talk about the Morning Walk of Shame."

"That is for when we already slept together and you're leaving in the morning." Naruto said

"Okay, let's get started." Aine said sitting up before she placed her hands on Naruto's chest and he watched as she began to tremble while she blushed

"I'm not even doing anything." Naruto thought watching the nervous girl

"Ok, Hybrid Heart with me right now." Aine said

"Look, your cute and all and I would love to do this, but I'm not some tool that you can use to grow stronger." Naruto said sitting up and looking Aine in the eyes, "You look familiar, which is saying something since I've been raised in seclusion since I escaped from being Nayuta's lab rat."

Aine's eyes widened

Flashback

Aine was alone crying when half a popsicle was extended to her and she looked up to see Naruto with the other half in his mouth smiling at her

End Flashback

Aine quickly got up and walked away causing Naruto to blink, as Mira entered

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Naruto smiled as he stretched before getting out of bed and after getting dress the blonde left with Akane and Mira

The trio walked into class and immediately eyes were on Naruto, "Good morning, Naruto."

"Morning, eh?"

"My name is Yurisha Farandole."

Naruto smiled, "You were one of the pilots from yesterday. Your HHS packs quite the punch." Naruto said before the teacher arrived and everyone sat down with Naruto front and center

"Congratulations on entering the Ataraxia, I am your vice homeroom teacher, Kyoko Hayashi. From this day forward, everyone here is a student of Ataraxia. We will be moving onto self-introductions."

Naruto was bored already, as he watched and listened to each girl introduce themselves before it was his turn, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen, meditating and training. I hate arrogant people and my dream for the future is to just be happy." he said before sitting back down

The door suddenly opened and in walked Chifuyu, "Eh, Chifuyu-nee?" he asked only for Chifuyu to punch him in the head

"It's Orimura-sensei at school." Chifuyu said

"Right sorry, Chi-Orimura-sensei.' Naruto said hastily correcting himself when he saw Chifuyu about to punch him again

"Hmph."

"Orimura-sensei has the meeting ended?" Kyoko asked

"Yes, sorry you had to greet the class alone, Hayashi-sensei." Chifuyu said before she looked to the class, "Folks, I am Chifuyu Orimura, it is my job to train you this year."

Immediately the girls squealed while Naruto sighed and laid his head on his fist as his classmates fangirled out for Chifuyu,

"All members of Amateratsu, please report in immediately."

Everyone quieted down at this announcement of the PA, while Aine, Yurisia, and Hayuru left, "Lucky." he muttered before a shiver went down his spine as Chifuyu glared at him having heard him causing him to look away quickly

As class vegan to end, another announcement sounded off, "Naruto Uzumaki please come to the principles office, immediately."

Naruto frowned and got up, looking to Chifuyu who frowned as well before he quickly hurried to the office, and entered to see Reiri waiting, "Hey Reiri, is everything okay?"

"An Entrance appeared on the island I sent Amateratsu to, communications are being jammed and Yurisia, Hybrid Count is dangerously low, I need you to get there and help them."

Naruto nodded, "Once you completed your task, return here." Reiri said

Naruto opened the door and was about to leave but paused when his classmate Saeko Busujima arrived, "You're my bodyguard right?"

"Yes." Saeko said

"Good, let's be on our way before there are casualties." Naruto said getting a nod from Saeko

Moments Later

Naruto and Saeko flew at supersonic speeds while Sadko looked at him intrigued, "Naruto-sama."

"Just Naruto." Naruto said looking over to her

"Right, um how can you fly without your HHS?"

"I was the first person to ever have a core, it's a prototype and it has affected my body differently."

"Like how?"

"The core when I first got it sent me into a coma and an energy system was enmeshed into my body and like blood vessels, it touches and interacts with every single living cell and passes through every organ. Ice learned over the years to do some pretty awesome things." Naruto smiled

"You know there's a possibility that I'll tell this to the UW right?" Saeko asked

"If you want to tell them that is fine, though they probably already know since Nayuta was very excited when she found out about it." Naruto said looking forward,

"That's the island." Saeko said

"4 Dragorie's, a barrier, and an unidentified HHS pilot." Naruto said frowning, "Take out the Dragorie's I'll -

A beeping was head before Naruto saw that Yurishia's Hybrid Count was at 1%, looking down at the island he saw the blonde on her knees in what looked like pain as a Dragorie loomed over her, " Shit!"

Saeko's eyes widened when Naruto shot forward in a loud sonic boom causing the unidentified HHS user to look over at them and quickly Saeko rushed her

Yurishia had tears in her eyes as she couldn't move when the Dragorie shot a fireball at her,

Naruto landed between Yurishia and the fireblast and quickly raised a barrier when the blast exploded Naruto and Yurishia were pushed back,

Saeko fought against the green haired woman and grunted in annoyance as the woman proved to ve just as strong as she was, "Who are you?!" Saeko demanded as she tried to break out of the barrier she was trapped in

"Wouldn't you like to know." the woman said before she looked down to Naruto and frowned, "It can't be him, could it?"

The woman's eyes widened when she could see Naruto's eyes turn red, eyes that an infant was once seen to have and quickly retreated

"My turn." Naruto said before with an inhale he spat a widespread blast of fire that overtook the Dragonire

Yurisha watched in shock as the Dragonire was reduced to ash, before Naruto headed over to her, "Your hybrid count is low, I'm going to help you." he said as Saeko landed behind him

"The woman retreated," Saeko said

"Help, Aine and Hayuru will you? I need to perform a Heart Hybrid with Yurishia."

Saeko with a blush nodded and flew off her sword at the ready,

Naruto leaned down and kissed Yurishia who moaned as she returned the kiss, before Naruto's hand snuck into her shirt and he palmed her breast before he kissed down and took her nipple into his mouth causing her to moan loudly as his hands lightly actresses her body going down to her womanhood that he lightly began to tease before he pinched her clit and she moaned loudly as she tensed

A pink and yellow glow originated from the duo before Yurishia's yellow aura skyrocketed as her Hybrid count returned to complete power

"I'm overflowing with power." Yurishia said

Naruto smiled watching her as her HHS returned before he looked up as another Dragonire stood over the charging up a fire last, "Thank you Naruto." Yurishia said as ger HHS charged up an attack before she aimed at the dragonire, "Hellfire!"

A large blast overtook the Dragonire and traveled across the island, Aine, Saeko, and Hayuru arrived, "Yurishia, are you okay?" Hayuru asked

"Better than that, I did a Heart Hybrid with Naruto, and I feel better than ever!" Yurishia squealed hugging Naruto who chuckled

"How lewd!" Hayuru blushed as Aine clenched ger hand into a fist as Saeko gave a small smile before she looked up into the sky with narrowed eyes

Later, Ataraxia

Naruto before Reiri and Chifuyu, "We let our guard down today. When the tide goes out that island increases in size and becomes large enough for an Entrance to appear. We missed that." Reiri frowned, "If I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't have let Yurishia go with her low Hybrid Count."

"It was almost like she was in pain." Naruto said with a frown, "

"Hm, from now on Naruto you're the captain of Amateratsu. Here." Reiri said tossing a phone over to him, "It's a portable terminal that functions as a student handbook. Yours is special, its outfitted with information on everyone at Ataraxia."

Naruto blinked seeing that there were even teachers in this thing, "I see, well since the day is over, do you guys want to finally catch up?"

Chifuyu and Reiri smiled before the trio left the school to a restaurant and talked,

Vatlantis

The green haired woman knelt in a throne room looking to the ground, "I'm positive that it was him, Empress. Your mother's firstborn child, the last male in 1000s of years who went missing as a baby, is now on Lemuria. His magic feels the same and it has grown stronger. Our Emperor is alive."

The Empress in the shadows giggled, "Well then, it looks like we will be speeding up our plans." she said

Finished

Aine

Yurisia Farandole

Chifuyu

Reiri

Himekawa Hayuru

Kyoko


End file.
